


Untitled

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Killing, Pedophilia, Songfic, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Сборник набросков, написанных, в основном, под впечатлением от песен.
Kudos: 1





	1. Scared of girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo – Scared of girls.

Рыжие волосы, что я так любил, развевались по ветру и настойчиво лезли в глаза; ты звонко смеялась, прибавляя скорость. Я включал музыку на максимум, затем плакал ей в такт, бешеный, похожий на тебя. Твоя младшая сестра, ничуть на тебя не похожая, с синими кругами под глазами и маленькой библией в сумочке, тянула меня за собой в постель. Я целовал её бёдра, оставляя за собой жуткие волдыри; она тихо взывала к Богу. А ты тогда была с кем-то и громко пела, пошло фальшивила, сорвавшись в итоге на крик. После уже ничего не осталось.  
Твоя сестра широко улыбнулась, когда опознала тело.


	2. Blood is thicker than water.

Я видела счастливую маленькую девочку, бежавшую к молодой паре. Я видела, как её подняли на руки, а она ничуть не испугалась. Я видела, как она назвала мужчину папой, а тот улыбнулся ей. Я смотрела, как они втроём уходили всё дальше и дальше.  
Я до сих пор игнорирую звонки обеспокоенных друзей.  
А входная дверь, как обычно, открыта. Я нервно сглатываю, и вхожу в то место, что зову домом.  
— Дядя?  
Ответом мне — тишина; быстро разуваюсь и спешу в спальню, игнорируя резкий запах и пустые бутылки, разбросанные по всей прихожей.  
Первое, что замечаю — распахнутое настежь окно. Второе — упавшую табуретку. Третье — тело моего дяди, висящее в самодельной петле.  
В этот раз я не закричала, отец.  
Я прикинула цену будущих похорон.


	3. Broken Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo – Broken Promise.

Я терпко улыбаюсь тебе и лениво потягиваюсь, вставая с кровати. Ты, по своему обыкновению, торопишься, быстро натягиваешь обтягивающую кофточку и цепкими движениями возвращаешь все аксессуары на место: громоздкий браслет на левое запястье, серебряный кулон на шею и обручальное кольцо на безымянный палец правой руки.  
— Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз? — мой голос всё еще звучит хрипловато.  
Ты вздрагиваешь. Этот вопрос всегда застаёт тебя врасплох.  
— Он скоро вернётся, так что я, вероятно, исчезну на какое-то время, — отвечаешь ты.  
Он возвращается, независимо от того, где и сколько времени пропадал.  
— Его присутствие не мешает тебе трахаться с другими.  
— Не начинай опять, — ты тяжело вздохнула.  
Я прикусываю губу — стараюсь сдержаться. Ты это замечаешь, подходишь ко мне, заглядываешь в глаза и целуешь. На прощание. Не говоря более ничего, ты уходишь и закрываешь за собой дверь. Я остаюсь одна, достаю ноутбук и захожу на твою страницу. Надо бы не забыть поздравить вас с годовщиной свадьбы.  
Я устала верить, что ты снова когда-нибудь придёшь.


	4. Dear youth.

Что-то, где-то и когда-то.  
Девочки с ломко-розовыми губками, вздернутыми носиками и чистыми глазами. В шортах, маечках, в юбочках, в платьицах.  
Мальчики с растрёпанными волосами, уверенной походкой и громкими голосами. В сандалиях, кроссовках, тапочках, босиком.  
Когда я еще был чистым, моя мать улыбалась, кивала в их сторону и говорила мне: «Ну же, поиграй с другими детьми!». Я в ответ только отнекивался и погружался в себя.  
Открываю глаза, потревоженный голосом своего адвоката. Улыбаюсь ему. Я знаю: он уверен, что это дело ему не выиграть.  
Он точно знает: на следующей неделе я сяду за нарушение сто тридцать четвёртой статьи УК РФ.


	5. Bosco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo – Bosco.

_I love you more than any man,  
But I seem to lay it all to waste  
I do you harm because I can_

Когда-то раньше ты напевала мне стихи вполголоса. Солнце, ты всегда умела делать простые вещи до того интимными, что я не мог не смущаться. Честно говоря, думаю, именно это я любил в тебе больше всего. Ты скажешь, что я не имею права говорить о любви, и я, скорее всего, соглашусь. Возможно, предпочтительнее тогда будет говорить о тебе, а я, правда, наслаждаюсь этими разговорами настолько, насколько способен: мне по-настоящему нравится играть в страдания.  
Я иногда подумывал, что ты была в моей жизни и до того, как я тебя заметил. Невидимкой, следившей за мною из толпы, одноклассницей, сидевшей за одной из первых парт, подругой друга моей подруги… Наверняка, ты была. Хотя, вполне возможно, во мне говорит частичка эгоцентризма, которой я неизменно обладал с тех самых пор, когда впервые причинил боль тому, кто мне когда-то доверял. Возможно, это и есть моя сверхспособность — разрушать все вокруг себя. Как бы то ни было, родная, я в этом преуспел.  
Ты лучше всех знаешь, что пытался, правда пытался и каждый раз говорил себе, что это тот самый день, когда я наконец брошу пить. И получалось же! День, два, недели и месяцы, а потом снова в тот затхлый бар.  
«Люблю тебя».  
Я читал это в твоих красных от слёз глазах, читал в спутанных волосах, в усталой улыбке, в резких движениях и изломанном, исхудавшем, но всё ещё податливом теле. Как же ты была прекрасна когда-то! Когда-то _до меня_.  
У тебя даже голос, казалось, выцвел. Это, признаться, пугало.

_And when I get drunk,  
You take me home  
And keep me safe  
from harm_

«Люблю тебя»  
— Давай поедем домой? — Ты аккуратно приобнимешь меня и поможешь дойти до машины. Опять улыбаешься, легко, успокаивающе.  
А потом мы так и заснём — в обнимку, и я снова услышу твои тихие всхлипывания перед тем, как отключиться.  
Мне так плохо, так совестно видеть, что я с тобой сделал, милая моё, солнце моё. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, но — мы оба знаем — ты никогда не уйдёшь.  
И, наверное, поэтому я сегодня решился. Ты даже не проснулась толком, когда я занёс над тобой тот глупый ножик с розовой ручкой.  
Перед смертью ты улыбалась мне. Хочется думать, что с благодарностью.  
Твоя кровь на вкус была сродни самому сладкому вину.

_But in fact it's baleful,_

_how I suck you dry_

_How I suck you_

_how I suck you dry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
